


Dittany

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: You want to have a baby. Cor Leonis does not.





	Dittany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoleenQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/gifts).



> My friend JoleenQ requested some Cor angst with a happy ending, so there is this beast. It was inspired by an ask/headcanon from unlimitedthotworks/louisvuittontrashbags on tumblr (see end notes) and written with their permission.

You sat on your couch trying to watch TV, but you couldn’t stop staring at the door, willing it to open. It wasn’t unusual for your love to get off work so late, but tonight you needed him home. You had been waiting for over two hours and were mostly asleep when you heard the lock click and the door open. You turned to see Cor walking into your apartment, so lost in thought and preoccupied with taking off his gear that he didn’t even notice you at first. When he finally walked into the living room he almost jumped when he saw you. 

“You know you didn’t have to wait up for me,” he said as he came to sit with you on the couch. His voice was quiet, tired. The bags under his eyes melted away a little as he smiled at you. “It’s a nice surprise, though.” He looked at you when you didn’t reply, his smile fading as he searched your face. “What’s wrong?”

Cor followed your eyes to the plastic stick sitting on the coffee table. “Is that…?” he started to ask, voice trailing off into shocked silence. 

You picked up the stick and showed it to him. “One line,” you said flatly, “not pregnant.”

Cor let out a giant sigh of relief. “Thank the Six!” He pulled you into a tight embrace. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

You remained silent, sitting stiffly in Cor’s arms. After several moments he pulled away, holding you by the shoulders as he again gave you a questioning look. “Sweetheart?” he asked.

You took a deep breath, steeling yourself for what you were about to say. “Before I got the test result, when I thought I might be pregnant, I was...happy,” you said softly, unable to look Cor in the eyes. “Of course I was scared and nervous too, but I kept thinking about us as a family, having a little boy or girl of our own. It made me really, really happy.”

Cor took your hand in his, lifting your face so you were looking at him. “We talked about this already,” he said, an edge of frustration to his voice. “We agreed—we can’t willingly bring a child into this world, not with the war and everything else that’s going on. It’s too dangerous.”

“Well maybe I’ve changed my mind,” you countered. “The Wall protects us from the war, we’re perfectly safe here!” 

“I’m not having this conversation with you tonight. I’m tired, I’m going to bed,” Cor said. He got up and walked towards your bedroom, not looking back at you. 

You grabbed a pillow and some blankets from the linen closet and set yourself up on the couch, but you were too upset to sleep. You turned the TV back on, hoping the mindless chatter would help distract you. The programming seemed to be taunting you—every station had some happy family or expecting mother on it. You slammed the power button on the remote, opting instead to stare at the dark ceiling. Images of you and Cor and your beautiful, perfect child kept swirling through your head. The images turned into dreams which turned into nightmares—everyone around you having babies but you, Cor finally giving in years later but you being unable to get pregnant, dying alone with no one to remember you. You woke up to Cor shaking you, your face wet with tears. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” he asked, pulling you up into his arms. 

“I must have…” you said, voice still strained from crying, “But I can’t remember it.” You pulled back and gave him a fake smile. “I’m fine.”

He gave you a suspicious look but let it go. “If you’re sure,” he said hesitantly. He took one of your hands in his. “I missed you last night.”

You stifled a groan. “Well I really didn’t want to be in the same bed as you,” you said with a huff. 

“Because of this baby thing? We discussed this, we _agreed_ on this—why are you suddenly changing your mind?” Cor asked.

“I don’t know how to explain it…” you replied. “When I thought for even a moment that there was a life inside of me, a life that _you_ and _I_ created together, I was overjoyed, okay? I...I thought about the baby— _our_ baby—and I just felt so much love for them. When the test turned out negative, it broke my heart.” You tried not to cry again, though one tear and a tiny sniffle escaped.

“You changed your mind because you fell in love with a baby that didn’t even exist?” Cor asked. 

“You don’t have to take that condescending tone with me!” you snapped. You yanked your hand away from his. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child! Those feelings were real, just because the baby wasn’t doesn’t make them invalid!”

“You practically _are_ a child!” Cor snapped, standing up and walking a few steps towards the front door. “You think you know what you want because you got a little emotional over something?”

“Well you’re practically an old man!” you yelled back. Cor had taken another few steps towards the door and was now putting on his boots. “You don’t understand emotions because you’re just this cold, heartless soldier that can’t die!”

Cor put on his weapons holster and his jacket. You could see the rage in his face even though he wasn’t looking at you. “This is what I get for dating a 29-year-old,” he grumbled. He opened the front door, still avoiding your gaze. “Don’t wait up for me. I’m sleeping at the Citadel tonight,” he said with his back to you, then slammed the door behind him.

You knew you’d hurt him, bringing up his rumored immortality. It was a low blow and you felt terrible. Throwing on some slippers you ran out the front door, hoping to catch Cor at the elevator. You reached the end of the hallway just as the elevator doors were opening, and Cor moved to walk through them. 

“Wait!” you called after him, running as fast as your floppy slippers would allow. “Cor, please, I’m sorry!” 

He gave you a cold stare and stepped into the elevator without a word. You thought about taking the stairs to follow him, catch him in the parking garage, but it wouldn’t have done any good. When Cor got angry like this there was no getting through to him—he would just ignore you completely until he calmed down. You felt a pang of guilt for the poor Crownsguard soldiers who were going to take the brunt of Cor’s anger today. 

You trudged back to your apartment, not caring if anyone saw you in your sleep shorts and chocobo slippers. You closed the front door behind you and slid down it, pulling your knees to your chest and biting your lip to keep from crying. You pulled out your phone and sent Cor a text you knew he wouldn’t read. 

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said. I was hurt and I was trying to hurt you. I love you so much._

After a few minutes with no response, you got up off the floor and decided to go on with your day. It was your day off and you had planned to do some errands, so you took several deep breaths and got ready before heading out. 

Your day couldn’t have gone worse. All of the women in line at the bank had babies, rocking them in their arms or playing peek-a-boo with them in their strollers, the babies’ laughter making your heart ache. At the grocery store you accidentally took a turn down the baby care aisle, and fool that you were, you didn’t turn around. All of the baby bottles, formula, baby food, even the diapers made you feel an odd kind of nostalgia, a new ache in your gut taking over. The department store was worse—you just happened to walk through the maternity section, seeing women your age and younger with their round baby bumps and glowing faces—it was almost more than you could take. Like a sore on the inside of your mouth, you just couldn’t stop poking at it, making the pain worse. Almost unconsciously you made your way to the baby clothes, imagining a little infant with your hair and Cor’s eyes wearing the absolutely adorable outfits. There was even a black onesie with a little katana embroidered on the front, and you couldn’t help yourself—it was the perfect outfit for the Marshal’s child. You purchased it, ignoring the saleswoman’s comment about what an “interesting” choice it was as you tried to convince yourself you weren’t crazy. 

When you got home it was early evening and you hadn’t eaten anything all day. You put away your groceries, taking out the pint of cookie dough ice cream you’d purchased. You sat down on the couch, setting the katana onesie on the coffee table in front of you, and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so you decided to check your streaming service, settling on a comedy to hopefully cheer you up. Unfortunately the one that you chose featured pregnant women prominently in the storyline—something you’d neglected to notice when choosing it. You watched it anyway, trying to laugh at the humorous parts and being utterly destroyed by the emotional parts. It was definitely more than you could bear when one of the characters had a miscarriage, and you had to pause the movie you were sobbing so hard. You threw away the empty ice cream carton and went to wipe your eyes before finishing the movie, which of course ended happily, with everyone having babies. 

You turned off the TV and stared at the onesie in front of you, wondering if you’d ever have a child to wear it. Snapping a quick picture of the outfit, you sent it to your best friend, asking her if you were crazy for buying it and explaining the whole situation with the pregnancy test. A new mother herself, she told you it was completely normal to have those feelings, and that if Cor didn’t want to have a baby with you, you should find someone who would. The thing was, you didn’t want a baby with anyone else. You only wanted a family with Cor. You thanked your friend for her advice and ran a bath, hiding the onesie in the back of one of your drawers. Sitting in the warm bath with a glass of wine, you checked your phone for any messages from Cor—none. 

You figured he was working late to distract himself, so he wouldn’t have his phone on him. You texted him anyway.

_I love you, so much. I miss you. Please come home._

You finished your wine and poured another glass, letting the alcohol and the soothing water calm your frayed nerves. You couldn’t believe how emotional you’d been over the past 24 hours—maybe you were just overstressed. You soaked in the tub until your fingers were wrinkled and you were falling asleep. The water was cold when you got out so you quickly dried yourself off and climbed into bed, the wine and the bath helping you to fall asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

In the morning you felt better, having gotten a full night’s rest, but you were sad to see Cor still hadn’t come home. You picked up your phone to call him when you noticed two text messages from him.

_You think this is going to sway me? Is this some kind of joke?_ The first one read. You quickly opened your messages to see what he was replying to.

“Fuck!” you swore out loud. Somewhere between the wine and falling asleep in the tub, you’d sent Cor the photo of the katana onesie with the message _Isn’t it cute? Perfect for the Immortal’s baby!_

Well, that couldn’t have gone any worse. You scrolled down to see Cor’s second message. 

_There is nothing you can do that would make me want to have a baby._

His words stung like a slap to the face. Even though he couldn’t see you, you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hurting you so you tried not to cry, instead angrily letting the tears fall down your cheeks as you readied yourself for work. You dressed and ate breakfast without letting out a sob, even as the tears continued to fall every time you thought about Cor. But when you tried to put your shoes on by the door, you tripped and landed on your ass, and you couldn’t stop the ugly sobs tearing from your throat. You leaned your head back against the wall, wailing as loud as you possibly could, not caring what your neighbors might think. 

Cor’s words wouldn’t have hurt so much just a few days ago. But they did hurt, for reasons you’d been trying to hide from yourself. 

You wanted a baby. You couldn’t erase that feeling, now. You’d never had baby fever like all of your friends—every time one of them got pregnant, the rest of them acted all happy but were secretly jealous. Holding babies was even worse for them, the way they cooed and awed and always _always_ seemed to comment on how amazing the babies smelled. All you could smell was stale milk and dirty diapers. You’d never been maternal, never once felt a pull in your “ovaries” or whatever your friends described it as. Children were fine, you didn’t hate them, but they weren’t _your thing_. Then suddenly a late period throws you into a baby-wanting fit, the idea of that tiny life within you affecting you more than anything you could have imagined. It was probably just PMS hormones, you told yourself, and you dragged yourself up off the floor to go to work, wiping your eyes with a tissue as you tried to slow your breathing. 

You made no comment when you walked into the office 20 minutes late with tearstained eyes, even when all of your coworkers huddled around you like concerned mother hens. You told them it was allergies and waved them off, but you could see the way they whispered at the coffee machine when they thought you weren’t looking. You could barely focus on your work all day, between anxiously checking your phone every 10 minutes for some word from Cor (there was none) and Googling things like “how to make baby fever go away.” You didn’t even notice when your boss came up behind you, and she practically had to yell your name to get your attention.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you today, but you just sent a Reply-All to the whole office saying you needed to go pick up some soy supplements. I think you meant to put it on your to-do list but I can’t be sure. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” she suggested, and you apologized profusely, spouting excuses such as allergies, poor sleep, humidity, and your horoscope before she practically dragged you out of your chair.

You drove home in a daze, almost crashing your car at least five separate times and running two red lights and a stop sign. It was a miracle you didn’t hurt anyone or yourself. When you finally reached your apartment you didn’t even notice that the door was unlocked when you went to open it. As soon as you entered the door you saw Cor’s work boots and jacket and heard noise coming from the bedroom.

“Cor?” you asked as you entered the room. He had a suitcase on the bed and was packing clothes, toiletries, anything he could fit, almost as if he was going on a long vacation. “What the hell are you doing?” you cried out.

Cor dropped the bottle of shaving cream in his hand, causing it to land with a bang on the hardwood floor. “Shit, why are you here?” he asked, “You’re supposed to be at work.”

“Yeah well I couldn’t focus on anything, my mind’s been a bit elsewhere today so they sent me home,” you replied snarkily. “What the fuck is going on? Are you leaving me?”

Cor huffed loudly through his nose. “No, I’m not fucking leaving you. You think I would be such a coward to come pack up all of my stuff when you’re not home and leave without telling you? Over one stupid argument?” Cor snapped.

“Well you _are_ packing up all your stuff, and it’s not a stupid argument! I’m serious about it!” you yelled.

“I thought I might be away for a few more days and I needed some things to take back to the Citadel,” Cor explained. “I came on my lunch break so I wouldn’t run into you.”

“Oh, how fucking courteous of you, thank you so much for considering my feelings,” you said sarcastically. “It looks like you’re packing for more than a few days. You didn’t think I would come home and notice half of your things were missing?”

“I was going to send you a text!” Cor yelled. He reached down to pick up the shaving cream and threw it in his suitcase.

“Fine, whatever, can you just pack up your stuff quietly? I want to take a nap,” you said, walking to your side of the bed.

Cor took his suitcase off the bed and placed it on the reading chair in the corner, then resumed packing.

“Why are you bringing so much stuff?” you couldn’t help but ask.

Cor turned to you, staring at you as you stared at him. “Not that it’s any of your business, _love_ , but I’ve volunteered to take on an extended recon mission. I leave in two days.”

You bolted upright in bed, jaw practically on the floor. “What do you mean? You never go on recon missions anymore. You usually send Monica or one of the younger guards!” you yelled, indignant. “Besides, you promised me, no more long missions unless they were absolutely necessary!” 

“Well I decided some time away would be good for me, so I volunteered to take this one on,” Cor replied coldly. 

You got up from the bed and walked over to Cor. “How long will you be gone?”

He gave you an icy stare. “A few weeks. Long enough for you to forget about all this baby business.”

You stomped your foot and huffed loudly, realizing too late that your actions could be viewed as a temper tantrum. “I will _not_ forget about all this baby business!” you snapped. “If you want to go away for three weeks, fine, but I’m still going to be here and we’re still going to talk about this when you get back!”

Cor groaned. “Then maybe I won’t come back!”

“AUGHHHHH! Why are you so against this? Why can’t we just talk about this like adults?” you yelled back. You slammed Cor’s suitcase closed and stared up at him. 

“Like adults? You want to maybe start acting like one first? You bought a damn onesie! You’re pining over the thought of having a baby like some obsessed teenager!” Cor shoved his suitcase onto the floor. “You wanna talk? Fine, take a seat!” he huffed. 

You sat down in the reading chair, and Cor sat on the edge of the bed across from you. “Go ahead, talk,” he said mockingly.

“Why are you so adamant about not having a baby?” you asked, desperation leaking into your voice. 

“I’m too old to be a father,” Cor said flatly. 

“Bullshit,” you argued, “You’re only 45, and you’re in better shape than most people 20 years younger than you!” 

“Fine. Why do _you_ want to have a baby so badly?” he asked.

“Because I love you!” you said loudly. “I love you more than anything, and I want to have a family with you! We don’t have to get married, I don’t care about that, but I wouldn’t say no to it. I want us to create a new life together! I never even wanted a baby before I met you, but now I want more than anything to have a baby with you. Having a baby is the ultimate expression of our love, a child that’s half you and half me! What’s so wrong about that?” 

You felt the tears welling in your eyes but you took a deep breath to still them.

“Lucis is at war! We can’t rely on the Crystal and the Wall forever, and when they fail Insomnia will be defenseless against Niflheim!” Cor snapped.

“Bull. Fucking. Shit.” you spat, leaning forward in the chair so your face was closer to Cor’s. 

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Insomnia will not be _defenseless,_ not by a long shot!” you yelled. “We have the Kingsglaive, the army, the police force, the Crownsguard, and we have _you!_ ” 

Cor jumped up from the bed, throwing his arms in the air. “I can’t protect you from everything!” he yelled. “I can’t keep the people who are important to me safe—how am I supposed to bring a child into this world when I can’t protect them?”

Cor was staring down at you, blue eyes wide and anxious. 

“What do you mean you can’t keep them safe? You keep us safe every single day! Me, the King, the Prince, the entire gods-damned city! You think you wouldn’t be able to keep your own child safe?” you stood up from the chair, staring Cor down.

“You’re in danger every single day because of me!” Cor practically growled. He put his hands behind his head and began pacing in front of you. 

He glanced at you and you looked at him like he’d gone crazy. 

“Do you know how many enemies I have?” he stopped for a moment to get in your face. “Too many to count! I’ve been in the Crownsguard for over 30 years, and I’ve outlived a lot of people to be named the Immortal—a lot of people who have family and friends that want me dead. But I can’t be killed, right? So how do they get to me? They go after the people I care about!” he hissed.

You stared at him, jaw going slack. He began pacing again.

“I shouldn’t have even gotten involved with you,” he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, “Let alone move into an apartment with you. I told you when we moved in together how much danger you’re in, just because we share the same address. Even if no one knew who you were, if they’re coming after me then you’re at risk too. Adding a baby to the mix? I can’t bring another life into this world when they’ll be in terrible danger just having me as their father!”

You moved to sit on the bed, stunned by Cor’s admission. 

“Cor…” you said softly, unable to think of the right words to say. 

“It was selfish of me to keep you in my life like this. But I fell in love with you, and I couldn’t let you go. Now every time I leave your side I’m terrified that something will happen to you, that I won’t be able to protect you, but I’m still too selfish to set you free. I feel guilty about that every time I wake up next to you. If you want to have a child, choose someone else. I don’t deserve to be anyone’s father, or husband,” Cor’s voice was bitter, defeated.

You stood up, turning Cor around that he faced you and grabbing the lapels of his jacket. “Cor Leonis, you listen to me,” you said through gritted teeth. “I love you. I know the dangers, and I chose to be with you because you are _my everything_. I would rather die tomorrow than live the next 50 years without you.” 

You sighed. “You don’t think I worry every single day when I kiss you goodbye? Every single late night I wait up without any word from you? I know how it feels, believe me, and I’m even more powerless to protect you! There is literally nothing I can do to save you if something happens—you would just be gone from my life forever,” your voice broke; you were practically sobbing now. 

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t have a child,” Cor replied. “What if something happens to me? I won’t be able to protect either of you!”

“If something happens to you, at least I’ll have a piece of you living on in our child!” you cried. “That way you won’t be leaving me completely alone in this world!”

“You want to have a child, who will be in constant danger by their mere existence, just so that you won’t be _lonely_ when I die?” Cor huffed.

“I want to have a child because I love you!” you screamed through your tears. “Every child is in some kind of danger, no one is safe, you can’t protect everyone 100% of the time! That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t let people into your life, allow yourself to care about them, enjoy every moment with them! You can be happy, you’re just too scared of losing everything!”

Cor yanked himself away from your grasp. “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” he roared back at you. 

Your hand flew faster than you could consider the action, slapping Cor squarely on the jaw. His head snapped to the side, an angry red mark appearing on his skin. Before you could even open your mouth to explain Cor grabbed you by the wrists, tight enough to bruise, and crushed his lips against yours. He kissed you with such force you couldn’t breathe, his teeth and tongue exploring every inch of your mouth as he backed you up towards the bed. When your knees hit the edge he shoved you down on the mattress before crawling over you, capturing your lips once again. This time you reciprocated, losing yourself in his bruising kisses, not even noticing his hands fisting in your dress. He either hadn’t seen the zipper or he didn’t have the patience for it—in his frenzy he tore the fabric open before throwing the shredded dress aside. You were too far gone in a haze of lust to care. 

Cor pulled you up for a second, deftly undoing your bra with one hand and flinging it off of you. He quickly descended on your chest, biting and sucking hard on one of your breasts while he rolled the other one in his hand. You were putty underneath him, writhing and moaning at his actions. He pulled away just long enough to rip his shirt off, then resumed ravishing you. He groaned at the taste of you in his mouth, sucking so hard you wondered briefly if nipples could bruise. Cor undid his belt with his free hand, setting it on the bed next to you. He grabbed both of your wrists in one hand, holding them up above your head, then picking up the belt with his other hand and tying it around your wrists. He checked the belt’s tightness, then jumped up to quickly shed his pants and boxers. 

He climbed back onto the bed, situating himself between your legs. He grabbed your tights, ripping them apart as if they were nothing, then tearing them off with your panties in one quick motion that left your skin burning. In an instant Cor was between your hips, gripping your legs and filling you with his rock hard erection. Your dripping arousal eased his entry, though you still cried out from the sudden stretch of taking his thick cock all at once. Cor growled as he bottomed out inside you, his head pushing against your cervix for a moment before he pulled out again. He gave you no time to adjust, holding your legs up to his chest as he pounded into you. You could barely form a coherent thought as his massive dick filled you again and again, rubbing your walls so deliciously you couldn’t help but squeeze around him. He groaned loudly at the feeling, biting into your ankle before leaning down over you, pressing your legs down so you were almost folded in half. His pace never slowed, and he stared down at you with wild eyes, pupils blown out from pure, carnal desire. 

Cor’s mouth descended on your skin, leaving bruises and love bites from your neck down to your breasts, further igniting the raw _need_ deep within you. You were enthralled by the roughness with which Cor was taking you—he’d never fucked you with such ferocity before. It was a release from all of the emotions and tension that had been building between you two, and you revelled in the way he filled you completely, the closeness that only your joining could bring. You whined loudly at the sudden realization that Cor was no longer inside you, but he didn’t respond. He simply lifted you up by the hips, turning you over onto your stomach before grabbing your ass and slamming back inside you. You whimpered at the sudden change—his length felt even bigger from this position, and you could feel every delicious inch of him as he continued pounding your aching pussy. 

“Fuck!” Cor panted and groaned with every deep thrust, the new angle making your walls even tighter around him. He held your hips with such force you knew you’d be bruised, but it felt too good for you to care. You felt yourself drawing close; the friction of Cor’s thick cock against your walls sent sparks up your spine every time hit that special spot. You tried to bring your bound hands down to your neglected clit, but Cor slapped them away, putting his own hand between your legs instead. His fingers moved furiously over your throbbing nub, your ample slick easing his movements. He continued fucking you roughly as he worked your clit, the dual sensations making your whole body shake as you climbed higher and higher towards your orgasm. When you finally peaked your body stilled, all of your muscles tensed at once, your walls clamping down uncontrollably around Cor. He grunted as he fucked you through it, the extra tightness causing his hips to lose their rhythm. After a few deep thrusts he came as well, groaning your name as he shot his hot seed inside of you. 

Your knees gave out and you laid on your stomach, Cor hovering over you with his chest against your back. When you came down from your high you realized he was still inside you—he’d cum inside you instead of pulling out like he usually did when you weren’t using a condom. He pulled you down so you were lying on your side, his body still joined to yours as he laid beside you, holding you in his arms. You turned your head to look at him but he said nothing, just rubbed gentle circles over your stomach. 

“Cor…” you whispered. “Does this...does this mean you’ve changed your mind?”

Cor’s hand found yours, intertwining your fingers before coming to rest just beneath your bellybutton. He pressed his face into your hair, leaving gentle kisses on the crown of your head before he replied.

“You’re right. I’m scared of losing the people I care about, and having a child is the most terrifying thing I can think of,” he finally said.

You felt your heart sink.

“I can’t promise that I’ll be able to keep you safe, or that nothing will happen to us. Things won’t always be easy. I don’t know what kind of life our child will have, or what kind of dangers lay in store for them,” Cor said into your hair, “but with you as their mom, they’ll be the luckiest child alive.”

You sniffled as a tear ran down your face.

“And I’ll be the luckiest man alive, having a baby with the most amazing woman in the world—my wife. If you’ll have me as a husband.” 

You turned around to face him, both of you wincing slightly as he slipped from within you. “Are you sure?” you asked. 

Cor cupped your cheek in his hand, placing the other over your heart. “No, of course not. No one can ever be sure if having a baby is the right thing. I’ve been too scared to admit that this is something I’ve wanted since I first looked into your eyes.” He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I never thought I would fall in love and have a family—you’ve proved half of that wrong already. If this is what you want, I’m willing to take the risk. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” you replied, looking deeply into Cor’s eyes. 

After a few moments you asked, “You’re not still going to go on that mission, are you?”

“Nope. I’ve got a much more important mission to take care of here,” he said.

“What is that?” you asked suspiciously.

“Making a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I really wanted to name this "Risk-Taking and Baby-Making"
> 
> Sorry this devolved into 75% angst 15% smut and 10% fluff/goofiness.
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to the original headcanon/post on tumblr](https://unlimitedthotworks.tumblr.com/post/160394773754/i-loved-the-pregnancy-kink-hcs-yall-did-for-the)


End file.
